wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Fish
This page details Fish, one of the six main types of food in World of Warcraft. Fish is the edible flesh of a fish or other aquatic animals, not necessarily fish in a biological sense. Most of these are represented as a single fish inventory item that stacks in twenties, as does most other food. Some aquatic or semi-aquatic animals, such as crocolisks drop meat, representing their flesh, not fish. Also, aquatic means dwells in water, but in-game, some fish can be fished from other liquid environments, lava in particular. Not all fish are edible. Some fish with a fish graphic inventory icon are not of the item type fish (food), but may be a quest item, an non-edible alchemic ingredient, or other. Some fish with the food item type are only edible in certain cases (see Pet food following.) This article is about food item fish, and will briefly mention non-food fish only in the interests of disambiguation. See fish in the expansion sections below for lists of various fish by area. See also Fish vendors for a list of fish vendors listed by main faction affiliation. Raw fish, cooked fish, and fish food buffs Many fish can be eaten raw (restore hit points when eaten). If you have the cooking secondary skill, you can cook many fish to increase their food value (restore more hit points when eaten). Certain fish grant various temporary buffs when cooked and eaten. Cooking fish is an excellent way to raise your cooking skill. Pet food Hunters can feed fish to some pets, cats for example. Note that pets can eat fish that are not otherwise edible (such as trophy fish and ), and the item level of the fish is significant in how the pet reacts to the offer of the fish. Sources * Players can actually fish for fish, which will be in its raw form. * Players can loot fish from dead mobs, especially aquatic or semi-aquatic mobs. Murlocs in particular often drop fish. Fish, like other meats, may or may not be in raw form when looted. * Players can purchase fish from fish vendors. See the table below for types of fish available from fish vendors. * Fish (food fish), including raw fish, can be traded, so the auction house is always a good source. (Non-food fish such as quest fish often bind on pickup, and those that do cannot be traded.) * Quests can award fish upon completion. is awarded by . Quests are the only way to obtain certain fish, such as this one. Raw fish Fish obtained from fishing is usually 'raw' and will have the word 'raw' in its name such as , which can be cooked, and would become . All players can learn the secondary skill Fishing, which allows fish to be caught in most volumes of water within the world. Raw fish can be used as a major component of the secondary skill Cooking, as well, and can be used to create fish with additional properties and buffs when eaten. See also Fish section of Fishing items for more food and non-food 'fish' that can be caught while fishing, and their uses. Fish can usually be eaten raw, but will usually have substantially lower value, such as lower 'HP healed'. Purchasable fish Below are examples of purchasable, or vendor, fish. In general any raw fish when cooked, is also the same as the purchasable vendor fish. In general, raw fish are not purchasable from a vendor, but like most materials can still be traded through the auction house for purchase. Note: This is generally one representative fish for each food level increment - the vended foods generally follow this basic format, one representative item per food level universally repeated across all vendors of that food type. However, some foods may be acquired earlier at the same health restore increment, but usually with some requirement like reputation level minimum with a particular faction. The low to mid level fish on these tables can be caught while fishing; the vendors sell the cooked version. The upper level fish on these tables cannot usually be caught while fishing; the equivalent level cooked caught fish are fish-based dishes, not an individual fish, so the vended version allows each vended fish to be an actual fish inventory item. Some fish are clearly a fish that can be fed to a fish eating pet, but more research is needed to put status in these tables. Azeroth fish :See the main article Azeroth fish for a listing of the fish introduced in the initial release. Outland fish :See the main article Outland fish for a listing of the fish introduced in the expansion. Northrend fish :See the main article Northrend fish for a listing of the fish introduced in the expansion. Cataclysm fish :See the main article Cataclysm fish for a listing of the fish introduced in the expansion. Pandaria fish :See the main article Pandaria fish for a listing of the fish introduced in the expansion. Draenor fish :See the main article Draenor fish for a listing of the fish introduced in the expansion. Broken Isles fish :See the main article Broken Isles fish for a listing of the fish introduced in the expansion. Battle for Azeroth fish :See the main article Zandalar fish or Kul Tiras fish for a listing of the fish introduced in the expansion. External links Category:Game terms Fish Fish